Dimitri Rascalov
Dimitri Rascalov (October 27, 1969-April 2008) was the second boss of the Faustin crime family, a powerful New York City-based Russian Mafia crime syndicate. Rascalov was formerly the second-in-command of Mikhail Faustin, but he killed Faustin on Kenny Petrovic's orders in 2008 and proceeded to take control of the family. Rascalov attempted to betray Niko Bellic, the hired gunman who had killed Faustin, but Bellic would proceed to hunt Rascalov down and kill him on the cargo ship Platypus on the docks of Red Hook, Brooklyn. Biography Early life Dimitri Rascalov was born in the Russian SFSR of the Soviet Union in 1969, and he served in the Soviet Army during the 1980s. While stationed in Vladivostok, he befriended fellow soldier Mikhail Faustin, and the two men became partners in crime during the late 1980s. The two men were sent to a Siberian prison camp after being arrested for their criminal activities, and Faustin shielded Rascalov from hostile inmates while they were interned. Rascalov and Faustin would prosper after the end of the Cold War, selling marijuana to tourists in Red Square, Moscow and becoming the leaders of the new Faustin crime family. During the mid-1990s, they gained residency in the United States after exploiting a loophole in an immigration treaty, and the two of them settled in Brooklyn. Rascalov had dealings with Russian Mafia boss Kenny Petrovic and the Ancelotti crime family in addition to serving as Faustin's right-hand man, and he became the brains of the family after Faustin became a cocaine addict and alcoholic (although Rascalov was known to abuse pain medication). Betrayals In 2008, Rascalov and Faustin hired Niko Bellic as a hitman for the family after Bellic killed their lieutenant Vlad Glebov, and Rascalov befriended Bellic. Rascalov and Bellic both helped in extorting the owners of a sex shop in Brighton Beach, although Rascalov would argue with Faustin when he sent Bellic to perform violent acts against the Petrovic crime family, including the murder of Kenny Petrovic's son Lenny. Petrovic contacted Rascalov about killing Faustin in exchange for sparing him and Bellic, and a nervous and cowardly Rascalov decided to betray his boss. He met Bellic on Coney Island and persuaded him to assist him with that task. Bellic confronted Faustin at the Perestroika cabaret club, where he gunned him down after a shootout with his bodyguards. Rascalov proceeded to take over the family, and he formed an alliance with the newly-arrived Russian mobster Ray Bulgarin. Rascalov and Bulgarin attempted to ambush Bellic at a Red Hook warehouse, where Bellic had gone to receive his reward from Rascalov. Bellic gunned down the assassins and proceeded to escape, vowing revenge against Rascalov. Pakhan As boss of the Faustin family, Rascalov inherited several of his former boss' connections, and he decided to expand the family's operations. Rascalov imported cocaine from Miami, Florida by speedboat, receiving shipments on Randalls and Wards Islands. Rascalov also had a heroin van depot in Jersey City, and he was engaged in criminal activities with the Ancelotti family. Rascalov attempted to hunt down Bellic before Bellic could hunt him down; he burned down the Bellic cousins' cab depot and apartment, kidnapped Roman Bellic (before Niko Bellic rescued him), and frequently called Bellic to taunt him. Rascalov's operations were disrupted when the Pegorino crime family and Bellic worked together to fight against the Rascalov family, and Bellic killed several Rascalov hitmen as they attempted to assassinate civil servant Bobby Jefferson. Downfall Dimitri Rascalov decided to arrange a drug deal with Jimmy Pegorino in the summer of 2008, planning to buy some heroin from the American Mafia. Bellic, who was working for the Pegorino family, was told about the deal, and he was sent to meet with the Russian representatives alongside Phil Bell. He was also informed that Rascalov was based out of the Platypus, a large cargo ship docked at Red Hook, Brooklyn. Rather than make a deal with his sworn enemy, Bellic decided to go and get his revenge. Bellic, wielding a large arsenal of weapons, single-handedly assaulted the Platypus, killing dozens of Russian mobsters. He proceeded to confront Rascalov in the hull of the ship, and he executed him with a shot to the head, completing his revenge. The Faustin family disintegrated after his death, leaving the Petrovic crime family as the most powerful Russian family. Category:1969 births Category:2008 deaths Category:Faustin crime family Category:Russians Category:Crime bosses Category:Criminals Category:Atheists Category:Soviets Category:Soldiers Category:Soviet soldiers Category:Killed Category:Russian emigrants to America Category:People from Brooklyn Category:People from New York City Category:People from New York Category:Drug traffickers